Syphon Filter Dark Mirror Plot Sypnosis
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Syphon Filter 5 - Dark Mirror - Main Plot Sypnosis Game Intel by Spirit Slasher The Syphon Filter virus is no longer, and Gary Stoneman's assassination of Mara and Elsa ends the conspiracy for good, but the IPCA must solve a new case when paramilitary squads belonging to a group called Red Section attack an oil refinery owned by the corporation KemSynth Petroleum. When Washington calls for a Precision Strike, a mission too sensitive for ordinary military, Gabe and Lian travel to Alaska and investigate. Gabe explores the refinery for the whereabouts of foreman Malcolm Freeman, and soon discovers hints of another project directed by a scientist named William Kreisler. More questions arise when Gabe observes the dead body of NSA agent Jack Miller, a man he knew, and proof of other NSA spying inside the area. He then kills a field commander codenamed Red Jack to advance, after observing that a soldier called Black King is leading the operation. Once Lian destroys Red Section's transport, Gabe continues to search for data on the project Red Section is seeking. As he looks for Security Section D in hopes that it contains answers, Gabe rescues the genetic engineer Kreisler, only to have him die from what appears to be an exotic plant. Gabe hurries to Kreisler's botanical garden and takes an optical disc before Red Section can steal it. Lian and Teresa alert him to Black King's plan to destroy the pipeline, so Gabe engages the forces and learns of the name Project Dark Mirror from graffiti on the wall. Gabe eliminates Black King, but Malcolm Freeman dies without talking. The Agency decodes the disc and learns that Dark Mirror involves plants. KemSynth Botanicals is growing them in Iquitos, but Red Section is using the local Peruvian Revolutionary War Council to attack the location. The mission becomes personal when Gabe learns that an old associate of his, Addison Hargrove, is part of the KemSynth operation, and Gabe must assist her while hiding his feelings. Their successful mission in Peru takes them to Bosnia, where Goran Zivmovic is attempting to steal nuclear fuel. His men are allies of Red Section, so Gabe must uncover what they know. Along the way, he saves a private named Janzen and cooperates with him to reach the remaining UN forces who are fighting Zivmovic. Gabe soon finds that UN officer Richard Kress is a mole, but he is unable to stop Kress from murdering Janzen. Out of revenge, Gabe hunts down and kills Kress before destroying Zivmovic inside a tank. Gabe is able to turn his attention to Red Section and he seeks another of their allies in Viktor Yavlinski, a Russian criminal operating out of a casino. Other information yields the names Singularity and Touchstone, the Red Section leaders. Gabe tracks down the source of their finances and eliminates Yavlinski while dodging Touchstone. He escapes from the casino and soon receives word from none other than Addison. Addison reveals that she left the Agency because of a pregnancy. Her ten year-old daughter Blake is now a captive of Touchstone, and they are demanding her to trade information. Gabe and his former love travel to the exchange point, but Touchstone betrays them and knocks Addison down a cliff. Enraged, Gabe attacks Red Section until he can defeat Touchstone and drop him into the abyss. Blake is still Red Section's prisoner, but the Agency is able to identify Singularity as an Interpol accountant named Grant Morill. He copied every piece of classified data he received and used his resources to create Red Section. Gabe and Lian infiltrate the group's headquarters to track Singularity and several canisters of Dark Mirror. They save Blake's life, but Singularity taunts Gabe with memories of his past after breaking into Agency records. Nonetheless, Gabe disrupts the special armor worn by Morill and shoves him into the path of a train. Back at the Agency, Mujari determines that Project Dark Mirror is a chemcial nerve agent, and Singularity was trying to release it in the atmosphere. A small amount could have killed millions, but the threat has passed now. Gabe visits the memorial for Addison and reflects on her. All of a sudden, she appears beside him, indicating that she had brought a harness to save her from falling. She and Blake have reunited, and Addison admits that Blake is not ten years old. She is twelve. Gabe realizes Blake is his daughter, but he cannot say anything. Addison wants her to live away from the world of deception found in the Agency, so the two say goodbye and drive off. Gabe watches them disappear. Category:Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror